So who was it?
by Grave Of Maria
Summary: It's about Naruto and some of the characters in highschool, including some Sensei's. Their all juniors and the most horific or happiest thing accurs.......Sakura and Ino were murdered!


Dislike: I do not own the Naruto characters or show, but i am the owner of Yume.

So Who Was It!?

Sarutobi Sandaime – Principal –

Hatake Kakashi - Health Hot teacher

Mitarashi Anko - Biology

Umino Iruka- Math cries a lot

Maito Gai - Gym

Tsunade - Nurse Hate kids

Jiraiya - Janitor

"_If the square root of point A is -0.8675309 square root, then what is the square root of point B and C, which sum is 484 when added together, when times by point A, and divided by 2? Explain why."_ (It's a math question! You're not supposed to get it! And for those who want to know what the answer is…its Zero!)

Naruto tapped his pencil in frustration "_I should have studied last night! I'm doomed! Why did Iruka- Sensei have to give us a pop quiz?"_

All of a sudden the phone rang, and Iruka answered. Iruka-Sensei stepped out of the classroom to talk and leave the students to finish their pop quizzes.  
Naruto leaned towards his friend.

"Hey, Sasuke. What are the answers to number 1-10?" The quiz was only ten questions and usually Naruto cheated off of Sasuke. The real reason why Naruto cheated off of Sasuke was because he always got a 100 on all of his tests.

Iruka-Sensei stepped back in, trying to hold his tears.

"Oh boy, here comes the water works. So can I see your answers!?" Sasuke sighed, handing him the pop quiz. Iruka broke down crying, holding on to the edge of the desk.

"Uh are you ok?" A random person asked.

"She ate the last of the Cherry pie…The Cherry pie…The Cherry pie!" (Iruka's girlfriend ate the last piece of pie that he was saving for himself, and that was the last cherry pie in the whole village…until next year.)

Another random new student asked. "What?"

Everyone shook their heads

"There he goes again."

Naruto handed Sasuke back his quiz and went up to turn in his pop quiz then sat back down. He looked up at the clock.

"_Ugh! Just 10 more minutes! Why does time have to go so slow!?"_

"Iruka-Sensei, may I go to the restroom please!?" Naruto asked, fidgeting in his chair.  
Iruka shook his head 'no', Kabuto on the other hand asked and was granted permission.

_"Stupid teacher's pet! No fair, no fair! Nope, nope no fair!"_

Naruto watched helplessly as the clock ticked slowly. Finally Math class was over as the bell rang. Naruto ran out of the classroom and into the hallway, pushing people out of the way, trying to get to the restroom. He tripped over something and fell face first into the ground.  
Naruto quickly glanced at what had tripped him, seeing Sakura and Ino. Sakura and Ino were the most popular girls in the school, and both had a major crushes on Sasuke, but he never returned their affection to them.

"Sorry, sorry, but I have to go to the restroom! Don't hurt me Sakura-chan!" He quickly got up and ran to the restroom.

Sasuke entered the hallway, trying to see what all the commotion was about. He pushed his way into the crowd wondering what they were yelling about.

"Oh my God!" someone yelled.

"What? What is…Oh." Sasuke saw the scene. Sakura and Ino had been murdered.

"_Yes! Finally peace! Two love_ _letters down, 484 to go."_ (All the girls in the school have a major crush on Sasuke, including Sakura and Ino, expect for Hinata. Sakura and Ino were the presidents of his fan club, and they all sent him love letters, but he never answered them back. )

"Oh my God! Who would do such a thing!?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound sad and shocked, when really he was happy inside.

Naruto came out of the restroom, looking relieved, and then noticed the two dead bodies on the floor.

"Oh my God! What? How? When? Who?" Naruto said jumping up and down, then he finally got the words out.

"**THEY'RE DEAD!!!!!THEY'RE DEAD!!!!"** he repeated, pointing at the bodies.

"Calm down Naruto-kun!" a girl with short black hair and pale lavender eyes said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"**BUT THEY'RE DEAD!!" **

"They're not dead. They're murdered."

Most of the crowd fell silent, looking at the dark haired senior who had just spoken.

"That's a terrible thing to say, Neji-nii-san, it was probably an accident." Hinata said. (Note: nii-san usually means brother in Japanese, but in this case it means cousin.)

Neji didn't have a chance to reply, because some teachers arrived at the scene, pushing there way through the crowd, and accidentally tripping a kid wearing glasses...(cough)Kabuto(cough.)

"What's going on here? Ya'll should be getting to lunch." Came the voice of the sarcastic and somewhat cruel biology teacher, Mitarashi Anko. She fell silent as she got to the front of the crowd and saw the dead bodies.

"Get principal Sarutobi now." She addressed the man beside her, the hot health teacher, Hatake Kakashi. Her voice had that calm edge to it that all the students and staff knew meant trouble.

Kakashi immediately closed his book and turned in the direction of the principal's office. (in case you're wondering, Kakashi carries his precious book with him where ever he goes, reads it while he's walking, and during class. Most of the students were completely convinced that it was something perverted. The name of the book was Come Come Paradise…) (Also, in Japan , last names are first. So Kakashi's name is really Kakashi Hatake and Anko's is Anko Mitarashi)

"Would someone mind telling me what the hell happened here?" Anko asked.  
When no one volunteered, she got angry.

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" She shouted, pointing at a junior named Kiba.

"What? Me!?" Kiba stuttered, pointing to himself. "I know nothing!" he yelled, attempting to hide behind his friend Shino.

"INUZAKA KIBA IF YOU DON'T TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU SAW RIGHT NOW I SWEAR…"  
Anko was cut off before she could use any profanity by the swift return of Kakashi accompanied not only by Principal Sarutobi, but nearly every other staff member, including the janitor, Jiraiya.

Every teacher was now at the 'scene of the crime' now, except Gai (who was always the last to get news) and Iruka (who was probably still in his classroom, bawling about the Cherry pie).  
All of their eyes were as big as dinner plates (literally. this is anime people), and Tsunade was extremely pale. However, she took a deep breath and knelt down next to the deceased bodies, making sure they were actually dead. She sighed, not finding a pulse for either one of the girls. She nodded grimly at Principal Sarutobi.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi asked, blowing on his pipe. Every one moved out of the way, making room for him.

"You, there…the one wearing the parka, what happened here?" He asked removing the pipe from his mouth.

"It's Kiba…, and I have nothing to do with this! Why does everyone ask ME?! I'm so CONFUSED! AKAMARU!!!!!!" The scared junior ran out of the school, in search of his beloved dog.

"Huh?" Everybody asked at the same time.

_"_Back to the problem. Everyone will go back to their homerooms. The freshman will go to Math. The sophomores will go to P.E. The Juniors will go to Health, and the seniors will go to chemistry while the remaining staff members will remain here and try to sort this out." The principle shouted, making everyone wince and scurry off to their classes.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and all of the juniors went with Kakashi to Health. Naruto and Sasuke sat in the back of the room.

"Hey, who do you think murdered Ino and Sakura?" Naruto asked trying to stuff some chips into his mouth.

"How should I know? I'm not the one who killed them, but I was thankful that it was them and not us, and would you stop eating!?" Sasuke whispered, grabbing the bag of chips away from Naruto.

"And where did you get those chips anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"From Chouji, who do you think?"

Naruto was going to continue, but the intercom cut him off.

"Attention Students! And staff! I have an announcement. I AM THE ONE WHO KILLED INO AND SAKURA!!! AND I'M GLAD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!!"

The sound of a window being opened was heard, and the murderer continued laughing manically as he jumped out the 3rd story window. Amazingly, he landed on his feet and ran away, still laughing.

"Well, I guess he got away." Naruto said unconcernedly.

"Aren't you worried he'll come back? He seemed kind of insane." Said Hinata.

"Nah. Hey, let's play B.S! Who has cards!? "

**_The End!!!!!!!!...Or Is It?_**

**_You'll never find out the murder (cough) Kabuto (cough)! Mwuhahahahahahah! _**


End file.
